Before It All Happened
by BloodyDice
Summary: This stars all the Turks, except Elena. This is based a few years before the happenings of the game. Many conflicts arise along with a new Turk.
1. ch1

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy 7, or its characters… nor do I want to…. But I do own Claudia and the plot….

A Young woman stared at the Shinra building in awe. Her name was Claudia. She was around 25, 5'3, Sea green eyes and, had long strawberry blond hair that she usually wore down. But today she had her hair in a tight bun. She was dressed in a long black skirt that reached her ankles, with a slit in the front that went up to her knees, and a sleeveless black vest that showed a little bit of her white and red undershirt. The only thing that looked unprofessional was her shoes. They where combat boots, the only shoes she owned. That she had bought for 30 Gil.

"God… if you really exist out there…. Please let me get the job, even if it is being a secretary…." She whispered to herself before passing thru the huge double doors. Got inside, she saw a very young, lazy woman, with half of her breasts showing, at a desk in the center of the room. 'Well looks like Mr. president Shinra likes his female employees sexy' she thought, 'I could do that too' so she pulled her thong up _just _enough to show when she walked. Claudia calmly strolled over to the lady at the desk.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. Yes you could, I am here for a job interview. I have called in advance about it. My name is Claudia Banks."

"Let's see… I knew I put your application somewhere…" after a few minutes of looking, "found it! Well, you certainly have good references…. But you seem to have quit all these nice paying companies. What happened?"

"It wasn't the money… it was the people, you see I was the only lady there… and it caused a lot of discrimination, and the other employees to misbehave…"

"Oh… well what do you think of going for in this company?"

"Any thing really…. I will probably join you at the desk." 'God, don't let me end up like her… please'

"Really? Well, I will call you when your interview is going to happen."

'Yay I get to play sit for an hour' Claudia sat down on a leather armchair, and waited.

30 minutes later

Claudia saw a man walk in. he was about 5'10, and had one scar on each cheekbone. She saw he had fiery red hair, with a long ponytail in the back. He was dressed in a slick navy suit, that every one knew, that man was a Turk. The man noticed her and approached her, and he seemed to be smiling, "Hey. I haven't seen you here…" the man said "oh and before I forget, my name is Reno."

"You haven't seen me here before because I don't work here… Im going to try to… so Im waiting for a job interview…. Oh my name is Claudia"

"Oh Im sure you will get it… the president goes for any one who has more than an A cup… and you have way more than that, plus!"

"I figured that he liked that sort of thing" Claudia replied motioning to the secretary, "she isn't that good as a secretary…"

"Yeah… but she has a nice heart, and a _nice rack_…"

"True…."

"Oh well I gotta go the pres needs me double… Tseng can't come to work. And Im the substitute for Tseng…. Bye Claudia!" Reno said before he trotted over to the stairs.

After Claudia was sure that Reno had left, she sighed and sunk into her seat. 'He was so sexy, too sexy, probably a womanizer… a pity. I couldn't have him in a gazillion, bazillion, milli-'

"Claudia you may see the president now… just go up to the elevator, and go to the 60th floor. Don't be afraid to just walk in. ok honey?" the secretary said sweetly.

"Alright" 'do not be scared, think about what Reno said. YOU WILL get the job…'

When Claudia got in the elevator, she hit the 60 button and the elevator climbed determinedly up the tall building. When she got to the 13th floor the elevator suddenly came to a stop. When the door opened she saw another Turk, he was very large, and had a sturdy frame. He had no hair, and wore sunglasses. He pressed the 38 button and leaned against the door.

When they reached the 23rd floor Claudia finally broke the somewhat awkward silence, "you're a Turk? Right?" all the bald man did was nod, "then you must know Reno, huh?" the man just looked at her trying to see where she was getting at. At last he replied, "Why do you care?"

"Oh…I- um, just met him a few minutes ago." Claudia said with a nervous chuckle.

"…"

They finally got to the 38th floor and the Turk left the elevator. When the door slid open, she saw a familiar head of red hair, "Hey, Rude! I met this unbelievable, be-a-utiful women today- Oh hi Claudia!"

"Oh! Hey Reno!"

"Good luck… well I don't believe in luck so good karma!"

Then the sliding door closed before she could say anything more. She sat down on the side of the elevator; the strawberry blond didn't trust the glass encasing the elevator. Again Claudia found herself thinking of Reno. 'Why the hell do I like him so much? I mean he is cute and all but really…. I need to have a realistic goal here!' Claudia scolded herself until she got to the 59th floor, 'stay calm every thing will be alright… you WILL get a job. And maybe work with Re-nah… but you will get the job.'

The door seemed to slow down as it opened, as if it was paying its respects to president Shinra himself. Claudia looked at her watch, to her surprise; she could've sworn the second hand had stopped moving. When the door had finally opened, she found herself in a cold, but looks warm room. In front of her she noticed the biggest double doors she has ever seen!

She knocked softly on the doors, and she heard the reply "Come in, come in! I haven't got all day!"

Claudia opened the massive doors slowly trying not to let them creak.


	2. ch2

Disclaimer: see first chapter…

As Claudia opened the doors, she saw the coolest looking office that she had ever seen in her life. It had so many windows, that it didn't need lights on in the day time, and from the looks of it had so many lights, it looked like daytime even at night! When she entered she saw a stout man with short blond hair, that had a perfectly shaved face, he was grinding from what it looked like, the finest cigars in the world.

"Ah! You must be Claudia! Sit down dear," he said as he motioned to a chair.

All Claudia did to reply was nod and pick up the chair and put it in front of the pudgy man's desk.

"I looked over your resume. It is _quite_ impressive… but I noticed that you have quit _all_ of your previous jobs. They paid 90,000 Gil a year. Please explain why you would do so."

"I quit because I was the _only_ female in the company, and that caused too many distractions at my office, and there was a lot of comments aimed toward me. But Mr. President, I have noticed that you have more than 50 females, and I find that bearable."

"Ah! I see," he had a very lusty look in his eyes, "but tell me what will _you_ do for _us_?"

"Well, I was thinking I could be another Turk!" Claudia suddenly found herself saying that sentence.

"A Turk you say…? Well before I send you to get interviewed again by Reno… have you had any experience in the martial arts?"

"Well, yes. I have. I was taught by some of the finest martial artist in the continent… and I also know armed combat… I have been known to stand my own in the toughest fights." 'I have no choice but to play it out…. Damn!'

"How many monsters have you killed? And how hard where they?"

"Umm. More than 100,000,000. Most of them where actually pretty tough…. The first 100 monsters where the easiest… that was when I was a child though.

The man was leaning on one of his elbows; as if he was hypnotized all he said was "I think you may have a chance…." Suddenly he snapped up and said in a hurry, "Well time for you to go see Reno and good luck! I will inform him of you coming to his office… it is on floor 38. Good luck!" the president said as he was grinding another cigar.

As Claudia left her chair she shifted her shirt to show a little bit of her thong, and she walked out the door. When Shinra was sure that Claudia had left the floor, he pressed a button on the intercom, a young male voice came on: "Yeah boss?"

"Reno, I need you to interview a young lady for the Turks… give her a test… if she passes the test she is one of you… I don't care if you like her or not…"

"Um, if you don't mind me asking sir… what is her name?"

the old man just laughed and said, "you will find out soon enough…. She's on her way to your office, you need to speed clean it or something!"

"yes sir…." 'I wish he would tell me before he goes ahead and makes appointments….'


	3. ch3

Disclaimer: see first chapter…

'oh god…how in the fuckin' hell did I get in this position…' Claudia thought as she ran down one set of stairs to the other, and down again, 'why the hell did I have to say I wanted to be a Turk?! A goddamn Turk! I could have chosen to be a scientist… but noooo I had to say the word "Turk" damn me. God? Why did you do this to me?!' she looked at her watch, and then the floor number. "29 floors in less than 5 minutes… I have done better…. But still a nice goal. Ill jog the rest of the 23 floors."

When Claudia got to the 38th floor she saw a door that was open just enough to see Reno running around cleaning as if it his life depended on it! Claudia strolled calmly to the door and gave it a soft tap. She heard a few repeated taps as a reply. Reno greeted her warmly, and said, "So you wanted to be one of us? Well, I would have never guessed…" he mused, "sit down and I will give you an interview and then a test."

Claudia sat down in an armchair and tried to see over the stack of beer cans. "I could help you clean when we're done…. If you want…. And you should have a rubbish container…" she said nervously.

"I know…. I should've, huh? But _RUDE_ wouldn't help me clean. All he said was 'its your mess'" Rude just looked up at Reno from his magazine and started to read again.

"Lets get on with the interview…. Shall we?" Reno said.

"Sure…. I think we should…."

"Claudia… why did you want to be a Turk?"

"Because I figured that would be the best job that allowed a good amount of freedom." '…And you where one…'

"You know being a Turk is serious business… and we do all the presidents dirty work, such as kidnapping, assassinating, tracking. That sort of thing." Reno's eyes got shiny and cold, "Could you handle that kind of work?"

"I believe I could…. No matter how dirty, and despicable. I was raised in that kind of way." Claudia's hand covered her left wrist, "I could see blood, and I would draw blood, if the president tells me… I will draw my own..."

Reno leaned in and asked, "Let me see your wrist…." Obediently Claudia removed her hand and showed Reno her scared wrist.

"These are fresh…. I could tell… they are brighter than the rest…" he said after studying the wretched scars, "you did these… I could tell…this," he pointed the a very faded and long scar up and down, "is the first one…. Attempted suicide I'll bet."

Rude looked up from his magazine, to Claudia and said, "suicide is dangerous…. You can't cut, or think of cutting if you are one of us…"

"I'm not going to pry into your life…. But I think this interview is over… now all I have to do is give you a test…." With that Rude and Reno got up and led to a door that looked dusty. "Choose a weapon you feel comfortable with… we have _every _kind ofweapon in existence." Reno said as he opened the door.


	4. ch4

Claudia gasped when Reno opened the door. She saw all kind of guns, swords, blades and, brass knuckles. She tried to think of what suited her style in fighting… 'I am pretty good with blades… but I like to hit people with things also… guns are too messy, and they are only long range. So I think I will get a metal staff.'

"I think I'll take the full metal staff…" Claudia thought out loud, "but it's the very back…. Reno will you get it for me?"

Reno just grunted and walked into the closet, waving spider webs away and had to bend over not to get hit in the face with a mace. All Claudia did was stare like she was hypnotized by Reno. She felt a big hand on her shoulder, as if it meant 'I _know_ you like him'. When she looked up she saw Rude giving her a rare, knowing smile, Claudia blushed and smiled back.

"Hey! I found it! Is this what you want?" Reno asked as he dusted all the webs off himself, "please don't make me go back in there…. Make Rude do it…."

"… It'll do. So what do I have to fight?"

Reno and Rude said together, "me."

"Come on…. Your kidding…. Right?"

"Nope…."

"But this is just a test…."

"You have to start at an advanced level…." Reno said coolly, "You can't be a just so-so fighter… you have to just be mastery."

Claudia was starting to brake out in sweat, "but why cant I just fight a really hard monster?"

"Because," Reno began, "monsters aint in our missions…. It's people… and people are cunning… and have strategy."

"Oh…. Will I be able to use materia?"

"No…. and we wont either… come on! We have to get this over with…. And you will have to fight us both at the same time… if you last more than five minutes… then you are one of us… follow me." Reno said as he walked thru some doors.

After five minutes of walking thru countless hallways, they reached a large room. The room reminded Claudia of a gymnasium from school. The walls where pure white, and the floor was stone gray.

"Alright… we're here… Claudia do what ever to make yourself comfortable for running and fighting." Reno said, he sounded like he was depressed. Claudia nodded and took off her vest, safety pinned her skirt so it was a mini skirt, and removed all her jewelry except her silver thumb rings and, sex bracelets.

Reno and Rude stood next to each other. Reno produced an electro rod. Rude just put up his huge fists.

"Im ready when you are, Claudia…"

"Alright… on the count of three…. One Two…. THREE!"

With the end of the count, Claudia ran to the back wall hearing the gaining footsteps of Reno and Rude. She ran across the wall. And made a U-turn. She had decided to try to get Rude down first, so that she could take Reno down without any interference, so she smacked rude in the back of his knees.

To Claudia's dismay Reno spun around at lightning speed and gave her a level 3 shock. Claudia was stunned for 30 seconds, causing Rude to land a few good punches over her petite frame. When Claudia dropped to the floor, in pain, she pulled a fake and rolled far enough away so she could catch her breath for 3 seconds, before she had to go back into a defensive mode.

Reno was the first to arrive, he tried to slam his electro rod into her skin, but Claudia ended up slapping Reno with her staff before he could hit her.

When Rude reached Claudia, he decided to take her from the back. He picked her up, held her over his head, and threw her to the other side of the gym. Claudia crashed into the wall with a sharp crack! She knew that if she didn't think of something she wasn't going to have a job.

She lost her staff during the throw, so she was going to have to fight with her fists. She ran at Rude, and did a flip off of him, kicking him in the: knees, stomach, chest, and jaw. This caused him to fall onto the floor.

She landed a bit shaky, so she stumbled a little bit. Reno saw this and grabbed her arms and pinned them back. He whispered in her ear, "So you think you can be one of us…. You haven't screamed the whole time…. Why not? And admit it… you are holding back… why?"

"I _do _want this job, and I wont waste _my_ energy screaming. And yes I am holding back… I'm not telling you why." She said trying to control the scream of pain that was building up inside of her throat.

Claudia finally broke free of the Turk's grasp. And slapped him. She saw her staff a few feet away, but Rude was guarding it… she could tell he wasn't going to let her have it without a fight.

Claudia decided it was either now or never, that she was going to get her staff back. So she ran at Rude as fast as she could, ignoring the cuts, and bruises that covered her body, she ran and when she got close enough she threw herself down and slid between Rude's legs, grabbing the staff, and ran headfirst into the wall behind him.

All that Claudia could remember was, seeing was Reno and Rude looking over her, and hearing a voice saying, "10 minutes with us… she is _really_ good." Then blackness over took her eyes.


	5. ch5

Claudia woke up in her bed; she looked around expecting it to be the morning. When she looked at her alarm clock it was 6:34! "SHIT! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" she shrieked, "…. Fuck! Where is my outfit I picked out…."

Suddenly she heard heavy footsteps coming from the kitchen. 'No burglar will see me in my dress suit… wait a minute…. Dress suit?" she looked down and saw she was in the same condition as the last thing in her "dream."

"Damn it… she woke up after 4 hours…and I thought I liked to sleep…." A voice echoed from down the hall.

"W-who are you?! Why are you here?" she asked edging for the knife she hid in her pillow.

"I am God! Now Claudia be a good girl and don't try to stab Reno with the knife that isn't there any more…."

'Reno? Is this the guy from my dream… man… I thought I sleep walked when I am wearing what I was going to wear at my interview… but this is creepy.'

She saw the flaming red haired man walk into her room playing with the knife she had hidden in her pillow. "Looking for this?" he questioned as he tossed it on her bed. "Figured you would hide some weapons, so I looked around while you where on the couch… I got _all_ the knifes, surprisingly one gun," he continued.

"So I did fight you and Rude? And I lost, and I'm a Turk?" she asked

"Tseng needs to see you first… but yeah… I think you are one… He'll love you." He said as he sat down on the bed, "I got your suit… the pres. wanted it to be tight… so I gotta make sure…"

Claudia saw a sheepish grin grow on Reno's face as he held out the bundle of navy material. She took it trying to figure out what was going on in Reno's mind. At last Reno said smiling, "Rude accidentally locked the bathroom door… so you can't change there."

Claudia sighed and took off her vest, and she put on the shirt that was to go under her navy jacket, then she put the jacket on, buttoned it up all the way, and gasped, "I… barley breath…"

Reno just nodded and helped her unbutton the jacket, and shirt just enough that she could breathe, and the president wont complain that he cant see anything. All Claudia could do was smile, 'I wonder if he is enjoying this as much as I am…. He probably isn't…' she thought.

"Now go look in a mirror…" Reno said coolly, still wearing the sheepish grin on his face.

When Claudia looked in the mirror, she gasped. She looked like the secretary just with more cleavage. 'I am not about to show off that much of my chest unless I was wearing lingerie. And I doubt I will wear that any time soon…'

"No… I am not showing that much off…" she said shakily as she re-buttoned her shirt enough so it showed a little bit of her breast, "I am willing to show this much off, if the president disagrees, then I don't care…"

Reno just shrugged. She assumed he didn't care. "Where's rude?" she asked, not really caring, just wanting to change the subject.

"Cleaning your fridge, he was really surprised at how old your food was… oh yeah… you gotta try on the pants." He said as he gestured to the pants on the bed.

Claudia glared at Reno as she snatched the pants from the bed, if looks could kill… Reno would be no more. Taking off her skirt she tried to not let Reno see her pink thong, when she had her pants off she pulled her shirt down as far as it could go to cover up herself.

When she finally got her pants on she noticed that they where tight on her butt, and baggy on her legs. She decided that these pants where comfortable.

Reno pretended to not notice the strawberry blondes, hot pink underwear, because he didn't want to get slapped for staring. The new Turk looked good, he had to admit, and if she got another job instead of Turk, he would probably ask her out on a "date." But thanks to the president, Turks "dating" Turks was not tolerated.

"C'mon… lets go show Rude." Claudia said as she started towards the door.

Walking thru the slate hallway of Claudia's house was interesting, because their footsteps where hollow, and cold. When Claudia got into the kitchen, she saw Rude. Rude was surrounded by all the food in her refrigerator. When Reno said he was cleaning out her fridge, she thought eating the food; not literally cleaning it of the bad food. And to her surprise he went shopping and had bags of fruit, and healthy people food.

Claudia sighed as she looked at the mess. 'I never thought Rude of all people would do such a thing!'

"Rude, like my suit…. Thing?" Claudia asked silently

Rude looked up from putting some freezer burned chocolate ice cream to the side and nodded, and then went back to work.

She heard Reno laugh, "Rude! You should see yourself now… gawd you look so funny! Don't you agree Claudia?"

"It is a site… I will have funny dreams tonight! But I have to admit this is really sweet Rude!" she walked over to Rude, and gave him big hug and whispered, "thanks…"

"Rude, when you get done stocking up Claudia's fridge, we gotta go." Reno said impatiently,

"Im almost done…." Rude said as he put some healthy shakes in Claudia's refrigerator, "done."

"Well we gotta go, Tseng will make sure that you are going to be one of us. And I am positive he will love you." Reno said as he gave Claudia a hug, then he whispered, "and the president will expect you to wear _that_ every day…" as he put a had on her rump, then Reno walked out the door. All Rude did was nod, and then walk out the door with Reno.

"God, I hope I get the job… and they are so sweet! I wish Reno would be interested in me…" she gave a soft sigh, then got a orange out of the fruit bowl, that she hasn't used since Christmas.


	6. ch6

"YOU WHAT?!" yelled one in the Turk office

"I recruited a new Turk. Is that such a big deal Tseng?" Reno said calmly

"I CANT BELIVE YOU DID THAT!" Tseng yelled even louder

"I can assure you Claudia is very good and will benefit us." Rude said looking up from his book.

"YOU RECRUITED A GIRL?! NOW I CAN'T GET SICK ANY MORE WITHOUT YOU DOING SOMETHING STUPID!" a crash was heard from out side the door.

Rude walked over and opened the door, there was Claudia, tears in her eyes, and a shocked look on her face, in front of her was a shattered glass bowl, that once had candies in it. She opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't get any words out. When she saw the shattered glass shards she thought, 'Oh fuckin' shit! They're going to kill me… I got glass all over the hall way… oh shit, oh shit! Reno you liar! Tseng hates me! He hates me!' as she bent down and desperately tried to clean the shattered glass up, resulting hands full of glass and blood everywhere.

At the sight of her own blood, Claudia stopped and stared at the deep red sliding down her arms. 'It's been a while since I saw you on an accident, my friend.'

She got out of her daze when she saw Reno sweeping up the shards of glass with a broom. She got up and pulled the shards out of her hands, without showing any pain. Behind Reno, Rude walked to a desk looking for something. 'Wonder what he's doing… probably looking for another book.' Then she shifted her sight over to Tseng and gave him a sad smile.

"I understand if you don't want me to be a Turk…" she said before she started to walk down the hall.

Some one grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, and then she saw Rude. He was holding videotape, and said, "Watch this Tseng, then let's see if you change your mind about Claudia."

Astonished that Rude stood up for someone, the whole group followed him back into the room again. Tseng sat at the chair behind the desk, Reno sat on an old, beat up couch against the wall, then motioned for Claudia to sit next to him, and Rude put the tape in the TV, and then sat on the other side of Claudia. 'Man… I like these two… I cant believe I feel safe with them, especially when they would kill me if they where told to… am I insane; or in love…? probably more insane than in love…"

Claudia who had never watched herself fight before, and was amazed how fast she moved. She saw a shadow move past a door. When she looked at the door a very short man, with round glasses, bangs that fell into his face, long black hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, and he was wearing a lab coat that was covered in blood stained. She knew he was eying her, trying to decide what to make of this new Turk. When the man saw the television, he let out a soft chuckle.

"Looks like we got a new employee… and got a new Turk on our hands… what's your name?" 'I do **not** like the way his voice just sounded; he lookes like he wants to lock me up.'

"Claudia Banks, sir." She said trying to force a smile, on her paper white face.

"Ah… look a little small, but from what I can see is on that tape, looks are _very_ deceiving. Good day." He turned around and left.

When Claudia was positive the strange man left she sighed and whispered to Reno, "Who was that man?"

Reno just leaned over and whispered back, "he is one of our best scientist, and his name is Professor Hojo. He does some fucked up shit… don't walk down any hallway alone when he is there, you might find your self in his laboratory…"

Claudia, who was very uncomfortable with the information she had just received she pushed herself even further into the couch. 'that man makes me feel like I'm with Mom… with how he looks at me…' When the girl looked at the television, the screen was a sicking shade of blue. The strawberry blonde looked to Tseng, who looked like he was deep in thought. At last he spoke up, "You may be one of the Turks… but you will have to do a certain task… you will have to kill your best friend, and you must do it today."

**Wow… a cliffhanger… go me… and thanks to the THREE -puts up 4 fingers- people who did review, to those who did NOT review… no thanks to you… you must review! Or NO SOUP FOR YOU! Now go along and press the "submit review" button! You know you wanna… go on… and if you do, you will get thanked in my other chapters… **


	7. ch7

'NO! I CANT KILL NINA! SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO CARED! NO! JUST SAY NO! I CAN'T! FUCK THE JOB! I CAN'T! NO!' Claudia's mind was screaming, she looked at Tseng and asked, "you serious? You want me to kill my best friend in the whole world?" 

"Yes." His eyes where passionless, and empty.

Claudia looked at Reno and Rude, searching their eyes for an answer, they showed none. Against her will, Claudia managed to choke out one word before she walked out, "yes."

'What the hell is wrong with you?! You fucking idiot! You are going to MURDER your best friend FOR A FUCKIN' JOB! YOU CAN'T! THIS IS INHUMANE!' Claudia was walking anywhere, not paying attention to what corners she passed, she was to busy scolding herself.

"I have to! There is nothing I can do… I must do this… no matter how much I hate this current situation… I have to…if I refuse she will probably get killed any way… she has so many old enemies…"

"Who has so many enemies? Your friend?" came a cool voice from behind her.

"…Yes… she used to be a drug dealer… not that it matters any more…" Claudia looked at Reno again, shocked he followed her.

"You shouldn't have gone down this hall… Hojo's office is here…" he gestured to the dull metal door, where inhumane sounds seemed to never stop.

"I don't care… you got a PHS?" Claudia asked weakly

Reno handed her a beat-up looking PHS, and the numbers where rubbed off. She pressed a number of buttons, pausing to remember how her fingers went; finally she put the device up to her ear and turned away,

"Hello? Nina! Do me a favor… I'm coming over and I need you to send Marc to sleep over at his friend's house… Oh he already is? Perfect! I'll be over in about 30 minutes! No you don't need to make dinner… just some tea. Oh! And do you have those peanut butter cookies? No… oh ok… I love you too! Bye!" 'I CANT BELIVE YOUR DOING THIS! YOU FUCKIN IDIOT! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED AOF YOURSELF!'

"Ready, doll?" Reno asked, touching Claudia's shaking shoulders tenderly.

Claudia just looked at Reno, with teary eyes, and walked with him, on their way to Reno's office; Reno just broke the silence.

"You know Tseng, myself and, Rude will be watching. Right?"

"Y-yes." Claudia said, her voice trembling.

They walked past the lazy secretary, who was reading a magazine on plastic surgery. 'Probably wants to have more cleavage than me… in a few weeks she'll an E cup… the slut.'

Tseng and Rude, where sitting on leather chairs, waiting for Reno and Claudia. Without speaking, the two men walked out the door, and walked to Claudia's car. It was a light green Station Wagon; it probably was the only one that existed. Claudia smiled weakly at the thought of Rude riding in a **_light green_** Station Wagon.

Claudia got into the drivers seat, and Rude sat next to her, after he silently called shotgun. She drove to sector 3, in silence.


	8. ch8

Thank you for all those who reviewed… I greatly appreciate that! It inspired me a lot! . so here is the next chapter… and please review! I need the motivation…

Claudia drove up to a nice, clean, old house. It was in the middle of an ancient neighborhood. 'I CANT BELIVE YOU ARE GOING TO DO THIS! YOU WILL MURDER YOUR BEST FRIEND FOR THESE MANIACS!', Claudia's mind was screaming for her to stop.

In pure depression Claudia started bashing her head on the thin steering wheel, sobbing softly. Rude, who felt sympathy for the young strawberry blond put his hand on her knee. Reno started rubbing her back; trying to calm her nerves. Tseng, who felt concerned for the petite girl, started to say something comforting, but found that there was nothing to say about the current events.

When Claudia finally calmed down she looked up, and started to laugh! The remaining Turks, looked at each other in confusion. Claudia started to claw her wrist, while laughing like a maniac! Rude noticed what the crazed woman was doing, and started to pry her hand from her inflamed wrist.

Several long minutes passed, the laughter stopped, and Claudia said in a soft whisper that was softer than the wind, "you better get out… or she will wonder who is in my car..."

The three men just nodded, and opened the car door, and hid out of sight. Claudia sighed, and started to apply her only form of make-up… lip-gloss. When the pale girl found herself presentable, she got out of the car, and knocked on the door, as if it where an ordinary visit.

A few seconds later, the door swung open, and a very attractive Wutian woman wearing a black skirt, and a red shirt; jumped forward and hugged Claudia.

"Claudia! Wow… you are so pretty! Hey… did you get the job? Did you meet an attractive man? How far did you get? I want details damn it!" the woman practically yelled.

"Lets go inside, Nina… then I will give you the details of my non-existent relationship." Claudia said as she stepped inside, the woman known as Nina followed.

When Reno was sure that the girls went inside, and heard the door close, he grabbed Rude, and walked to a window that was the kitchen's window, and he could hear Claudia talking, "- and he is so hot! I mean he is… but he would never ever be interested in me, and probably has better things to do… and if we ever got together it would just be a one-night thing. I could already tell. I don't know… but he makes me feel so strange sometimes… like I have a huge wound in my stomach, and it tingles. I don't know what to think…"

Reno looked over to Rude and Tseng, who where looking at him. He could tell Rude was thinking hard about what Claudia was saying. They knew as well as anyone else that Claudia was talking about Reno. "What?!" Reno mouthed. 'C'mon, I have that affect on _all_ of the female population! Is it a crime?' the red head thought amused. Rude was disgusted at his best friends nightly habits, 'I could be a far better mate than he would ever be… but she knows what Reno would do to her.' Rude thought sadly, as he watched the two girls retreated into the living room.

The three men ran over to the window of the living room, and saw Claudia's hands twitching in her lap, as she talked of the lazy secretary, "there is this secretary at my work… and you know how my size is about a double D. right? Well this lady had half of her chest for everyone to see, and she has about… maybe a C cup. Well, when she found out I was working there, and she is deciding to get breast enlargements! God… how slutty is that?"

"Wow… that is slutty! I never thought there was such a slutty thing in the world! I am in awe…" Nina said amazed.

"Yeah… I know… uh… um… when is your son going to come back?" Claudia asked twitching. 'Oh god… oh god… please let her say a few days…'

"Oh… a few days… he is going on a trip with his friends family, the Gold Saucer I believe. They offered to pay for Marc too! That made me love the family even more… teaching him manners was worth the time." The women said lovingly.

"Who would he go to if something? God forbid… err happened to you?"

"He would live with his friends… no way in hell would marc live with his father, as you know is a two timing son of a bitch!" Nina said clenching her teeth.

"Yeah… um… you know… I think I'll go to the kitchen, and get an apple or something… I will only be a minute." Claudia said, getting up from her comfortable chair.

When the strawberry blonde got up, Rude ran to the other side of the house, and watched her began to look through the knives. 'So beautiful… I am truly sorry you must go through this… I know the first kill is always so hard just be strong…' Rude thought as she looked at a long serrated blade, that she tested its sharpness on herself. When she saw it gave blood into her sight with the slightest prick, she slid the knife down her shirt, wincing at the pain it caused, in her bra.

"Guess who I ran into when I was shopping a few weeks ago?" Claudia yelled as she gathered cloths from the counters.

"Who?" Nina asked, looking up from examining her perfect black nails.

"That pilot guy that lives in Rocket Town. His name is Cid Highwind. He was arguing with some guy on weather there would be a man into space or not! As we all know, from being best friends, and dating him in High School, he wants desperately to be the first man into space." Claudia said casually.

"Yeah… he always wanted to be the first for every thing… and he got one thing to be the first at! You remember Claudie?" Nina said laughing.

"Yeah I remember that! That was fun! He was pretty good too! But I think you warmed him up, Nina!" Claudia yelled back jokingly

"yeah… I guess I did… and he was pretty good when I got him too! Maybe he is just good by nature!" the other woman called.

Claudia came into the room with a sad expression on her face, and said, "don't you ever wish you could just die when you think about the past? Cause I do… you know how my mother was… she was religious. You know what I grew up with… I would have to wake up at 3 o'clock in the morning _every day_ for bible study, and shit, it didn't matter if you where over, or if I was over at your house. I was never allowed to go to your parties, and the only way I got to be with all my guy friends was school, and I don't know how I was able to have fun with Cid either… but if I had to re-live my past… I would kill myself… I am serious… and if my mother found out my job… I would be dead…"

"I enjoyed my childhood… the only thing I hated was your misery, and your mother. Hey remember when we thought you where pregnant, and we planned to run away? God if that was true… your mother would die! I kinda wish that she would die anyway… the old hag!" Nina said as she hugged her best friend.

"nina? Did I ever tell you what I do for my job?" Claudia asked scilently.

"no what is your job?"

"Nina, I'm a Turk…" Claudia said still hugging her best friend.


	9. ch9

"Y-you're a T-Turk? That's… err… wonderful!" Nina said as she slowly backed away from her friend.

"Yeah… I know… and I guess I should tell you before I go, that I have to kill you…" a pale strawberry blonde woman known as said as she carefully slid a knife out of her shirt, "as much as I hate to do it… I have to… please… don't make this harder for me… please" 'oh god… here I go…'

"GET THE **_HELL_** AWAY FROM ME!" the crazed Wutian woman said as she pushed her former best friend away and turned away to run.

Getting her chance to strike where she wanted, Claudia leapt forward and plunged her knife into the area of the other women's brain stem.

Almost instantly blood started to seep out of the wound to the clothing. Panicking, and on the verge of tears, Claudia screamed for Reno and Rude to come help her, she carefully pulled the dead woman to the sink for the blood to drain there.

Rude came in and helped Claudia calm her nerves, after rushing to the toilet to vomit every thing that she had in her stomach. "Claudia every thing is fine… please don't cry… every thing will be happy again… we're your friends… please don't cry…" Rude whispered into the shaking woman's ear.

"H-how… c-could I do t-that t-to my f-friend? I-I'm going to g-go to H-hell!" Claudia stammered before she started to cry uncontrollably into the man's chest.

"I'm not going to let you go to hell… fat chance you will… and if you do then _all_ of us will be along side you!" a familiar red head said.

'God damn him! He always takes my lines, and my girls!' Rude thought bitterly, as he rubbed the girl's back softly.

Tseng emerged from behind a corner, and looked at the weeping girl, and didn't know what to say to this new Turk. He _never_ thought that she would actually _kill_ some one for the job. And also what do you tell some one when they just _killed_ their _best_ _friend_!?

Finally Claudia looked up at Rude, who smiled kindly at her, she suddenly felt embarrassed for crying into his chest. She didn't want to look weak… did she? 'Oh god! When Marc comes home, what will he see?! Oh god… I gotta go make her look normal! I don't want him to come home to an empty house! Oh god what am I going to do!? Dress her up! Yeah! And have all his stuff packed! He's going to collage soon any way!'

"Err… would you three like to help me with some things before I go?" Claudia asked with a weak voice

"What do you need, Claudia?" Tseng asked putting both hands behind his back.

"Um… help me pack Nina's son's belongings… so he doesn't have to… it wont take long… he doesn't have much stuff… just his games, and stuff…" Claudia said as she started to scratch her wrists again.

"Sure. We'll help… _after_ _all_… you're one of us now…" Tseng said as he gave Claudia a small smile.

Claudia smiled weakly and walked to Marc's room and sat on his king size bed. She frowned 'That look in her eyes… they used to be so… warm. When I told her my job… she recoiled… and her eyes… they wern't warm anymore… I don't get it…' Claudia thought; looking around the room.

"May I come in?" Reno asked softly, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah…sure… I need some one to be around… so I don't do something stupid…" she replied looking at her feet, as Reno sat down, " I remember like yesterday… when I came to get something I left here, Marc was 15, I heard noises coming from this room. I knew what he was doing… but I never told on him… but I did tell him I knew… and he was so surprised… I will never forget that face."

"The first kills are the hardest… and after the fifth kill it gets easier… well that was how it was for me… do you want to stay with me and Rude for the night…" Reno added quickly, "so you don't do anything stupid… we can all sleep on the floor, and we do wake up easy… so you wont look for knives or anything…"

"I would like that…" the strawberry blonde said sounding sleepy as she stretched on the bed. It wasn't long until she found herself slowly drifting to her new reality.

**Hahaha! Can you see the romance starting up? Please be nice and review… and I will forever love you people… and I got this up faster than I usually do… for once I put Two Precious Stones on the back burner! Yeah! -does happy dance- well I might be borrowing FF9 soon! I am excited about that… and I also need to beat the games that I haven't beaten… oh… and before I forget… I might make a new title for the story… so I need you to email me and suggest a good title… please? I will give you 10 cookies and a cracker… well I'm off! **

**…Pleasant somethings people…**


	10. ch10

Claudia opened her eyes to see she was on her dead best friend's bed. She let out a scream, as she ran down the hall to the living room. When she got there she saw her best friend with her chin on her chest. It looked like she was sleeping. 'Good. She is just sleeping.' She thought as she walked over the dead body, and tapped it on the shoulder.

"Wake up…" she said softly.

"She won't. She's dead. Remember? Dead. You killed her two hours ago." A voice from behind her said softly, as a hand landed on her shoulder.

'It wasn't just a bad dream. Damn!' Claudia turned around to see Tseng. He didn't seem as mean as he did when he told her what she had to do. He seemed like the father she wished she had.

"Sorry I forgot she's dead. How is Marc's room going?" Claudia said, changing the subject.

"Good. Reno and Rude had fun. They found a lot of strange items. But they finished; they just wanted to wait for you. Reno said you where going to stay with them for the night," Tseng arched an amused eyebrow, "am I correct?"

"Yes sir. You are. Is that alright?" 'Please let that be ok.'

"Yes that is fine. I just wanted to make sure that I know where our new Turk is going to be." Tseng said as he walked down the hall, to marc's room. He paused at the door, and then motioned for Claudia to follow.

'Wonder what is so important in there…' Obediently Claudia did as she was told, and walked down to marc's room, where she saw Reno calmly sitting on the boy's bed, reading one of the porn magazines, that Marc probably had. Rude was lying down with his hands behind his head, just gazing at the ceiling. 'Awww… that is so god damn cute! Well if Reno was reading something else… but… Awww look at Rude! He is sooooo sweet'

"Hey Claudia. This guy was a porn maniac. And believe it or not, he had pictures of you under his matrices. You know, like when you where in the shower, and stuff. But he also had lots of other girls and stuff." Reno said, looking up from the magazine. 'So that was the bright light I saw in the shower… stupid perverted kid! I hope he goes blind!'

"I always knew he was perverted, but I didn't think he would be _that_ perverted. I am in awe. But let me guess, Reno. You have more than Marc. But you don't have to sneak pictures of chicks naked. You probably would ask if you wanted any. Am I right?" Claudia asked sarcastically. 'I bet I probably am right…'

"That's about the fuck of it." Was his singsong reply.

"Well that is… err… nice. For your boss to know." Tseng said, as he started to back away. Then Rude arched an amused eyebrow.

Reno just laughed, "hey, we're done, any thing else you wanna do before we go home?"

"Uhhh… yeah. I have one thing I want to do, but you have to get in the car. I wont be long. And Rude gets to drive." Claudia said as she tossed her lime green car keys to the biggest Turk. 'He looks like a good driver, and wont drive slow, nor drive way to fast.'

The other three nodded, and walked out the room. When Claudia heard the door close, she ran to the living room, and pulled out 2000 Gil. Smiling she walked into the kitchen, pulled out an envelope, and placed the 2000 Gil in it. With a sharpie she wrote: 'to: Marc. Sorry.'

On her way out Claudia decided to make Nina look more alive, so she grabbed a scarf, and rapped it around the neck of the dead woman. With tears in her eyes, Claudia placed the envelope on the coffee table. And walked out the door, to greet her new family.

**_I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-five hours later-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about this chapter being so short. But I think the car ride home would be a chapter in itself. And I didn't make this sad, considering she just killed her best friend. So yeah.! I am also very sorry for not updating in a very long time. Truly am. Please don't hurt me It is because I have been trying to get my latest fic, off the ground, and I was determined to get at least 4 chapters before doing anything else. And I think I will work on that one later on. If you want to check it out, it is called, 'Cold Blood & Kisses' that one is a Harry the Pot-head fic. And based in the Marauder era. Oh and I am so excited about going to the 9th grade. I don't know why. But I think it is because the library is just so cool! Thank you for your reviews, and your time._**

**_Check ya later!_**


End file.
